Not My Cup of Tea
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Durante una misión de rutina contra Eggman, Amy es transportada a un lugar que creía jamás volvería a ver. Pero mientras desde ambos lugares tratan de encontrar una forma de que ella regrese, Amy deberá recrear su vida en Mobius… SonAmy.
1. My Coffee is like Sugar Honey Iced Tea!

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y a Archie Comics._

**Chapter 1 – My Coffee Tastes Like Sugar Honey Iced Tea!**

"¡Debes tener algún puesto disponible, Sally! ¡Lo que sea!" rogó Amy a la ardilla.

Por qué estaba ocurriendo eso, se preguntarán. Pues, era un día como cualquier otro; Eggman había robado seis de las Chaos Emeralds y estaba en manos de Sonic recuperarlas. Sin embargo, Sonic tenía la última Emerald, así que el Doctor secuestró a Amy para hacer un tipo de… trueque. Así que allí estaba ella, apuntada en la cabeza con una pistola.

"No puedo creer que hagas el mismo truco, Eggman. ¿No podías inventarte otra cosa? Digo, ¿la pistola? ¿En serio? ¿No podías hacer algo más mundano todavía?" El doctor dejó salir un quejido.

"¿Quieres callarte, niñita estúpida? ¡No me dejas concentrar!"

"¡Tenía que decirlo! ¡Es la segunda vez que haces esto! ¿Y sabes qué? No funcionó la primera."

"¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres que te dispare? ¿Eso quieres?"

"¡Nadie te lo impide, genio!"

"¡A callar! ¡Nadie apresura al gran genio del mal, el Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" Amy guardó silencio por unos segundos, analizando la situación.

"¿Quién?" preguntó en broma. Amy sabía que ese era su nombre, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle burla sobre como todos lo conocen por su apodo.

"¡Yo!" gritó desesperado el villano.

"No, dijiste Ivo Robotnik, tú eres Eggman."

"¡Mi nombre es Robotnik!"

"No es cierto."

"Sí, soy - ¡Olvídalo!"

Escucharon una explosión, y, mientras Eggman hacía una mueca de disgusto, Amy sonreía complacida.

"Bueno, ¡creo que ya es hora de irme! ¡Hasta la vista, Eggman!"

"¡Oh, no, para nada! ¡Robots!" y, respondiendo al llamado, un par de robots con la forma de su creador aparecieron y agarraron a Amy por los brazos antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar.

Un agujero fue abierto estrepitosamente a través de la pared y Sonic entró por él.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Eggman!"

"Por favor, no fue hace tanto tiempo…" susurró el doctor. "¡Como sea! ¡Sonic, entrégame la última Chaos Emerald!"

"¿Qué? No, esperaba que las cosas fueran al revés y tú me dieras las esmeraldas a mi."

"No, no, no, insisto en que tú me la des a mí."

"Y yo insisto en que tú me las des a mí."

"¡Y yo insisto en que terminen pronto y me saquen de aquí!"

"Bueno, Eggman, ya escuchaste a la dama." Y en ese mismo instante, un agujero fue abierto por el techo, y por él entró un brazo mecánico que tomó las seis Chaos Emeralds del mecanismo de Eggman.

"¿Pero qué diablos…?" Eggman buscó el origen del brazo y logró identificar un avión con Tails conduciéndolo. Eggman regresó su mirada al erizo, que ahora tenía a Amy en sus brazos, y a los pedazos de metal que en algún momento fueron robots.

"¡Nos vemos!" gritó Sonic mientras subía por el brazo mecánico hasta el avión en un segundo. En cuanto Tails vio que sus amigos ya estaban arriba del transporte, plegó el brazo dentro del avión y despegó.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito erizo!" y con eso, Eggman apretó un botón que hizo que una nave esférica apareciera y él se montó en ella, persiguiendo así al grupo de héroes.

"¡No puedo creer que aún no se rinda!" dijo Amy fastidiada. Tails sólo asintió para mostrar que la había escuchado.

"¡Hohoho! ¿Listos para su perdición?" preguntó retóricamente Eggman desde un micrófono. Sonic sólo sonrió, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijese sería imposible de escuchar para su enemigo gracias al cristal que lo rodeaba.

Una pistola con apariencia futurística y miles de luces empezó a surgir de un compartimiento de la nave del Doctor.

"No debería tener energía para funcionar, no tiene las chaos emeralds." Tails analizó. Amy rebufó.

"Tal vez sólo lo sacó para intimidarnos."

"No lo creo, chicos. Miren." Advirtió Sonic, y sus compañeros cumplieron, sorprendiéndose sobre como una esfera de energía comenzaba a acumularse en frente de la pistola. Tails apretó aún más el volante de su avión y en unos segundos, un rayo salió disparado, seguido por otro, y otro, y otro. Tails hábilmente esquivaba todos con muy poca dificultad.

"Es hora de terminar con esto…" Sonic, que estaba parado en un ala, saltó e hizo un spin dash hacia la cápsula de cristal que protegía a Eggman, abriendo una grieta en ella.

Eggman entró en pánico al notarlo, más no se rindió aún. Comenzó a hacer maniobras abruptas con el fin de que Sonic cayera. Pero éste parecía estar pegado a la nave.

Amy y Tails veían desde el Tornado, que ahora sobrevolaba a Eggman y Sonic. Tails alternaba su vista del camino a su amigo, y Amy miraba intensamente al par, ansiosa por hallar un momento en el cual pudiera ayudar, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la situación.

"¡Ey, Sonic, a un lado!" Tails vio a Amy de reojo, curioso por lo que fuera hacer, y notó que tenía el Piko Piko Hammer sobre su cabeza, lista para atacar.

Sonic volteó a ver a Amy y Eggman siguió su mirada. Sonic sonrió y se preparó para bajar de la nave, pero Eggman, aterrado, empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente.

"¡No, por favor! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!" gritó por el micrófono. Amy miró a Sonic en busca de su opinión y el le hizo un ademán para que bajara el martillo. La chica cumplió.

El Doctor comenzó a descender en su nave al igual que los ayudantes del héroe.

En cuanto Eggman salió de su transporte, el trío lo rodeó, listo para atacar si él fuese a escapar.

"Así que… ¿te rindes?" preguntó Tails, un poco sospechoso. Eggman suspiró.

"Sí. Las cosas ya no son como solían ser. Creo que ya no tiene sentido continuar, es decir, siempre pierdo."

"Me es difícil creerlo, en serio." Dijo Sonic. "¿Seguro que te rindes? Digo, ya sé que siempre pierdes, pero es divertido, ¿no?"

"No, no, no. Me rindo. Honestamente."

"Entonces, ¿no más planes malvados sin sentido?" Amy preguntó con las manos en la cadera.

"Y lo repito otra vez, sí. Es más…" y con eso, el doctor fue hacia la pistola de rayos láser que usó hace unos momentos y la sacó de la nave, sosteniéndola con sus dos manos. "Como dije, me rindo." Y velozmente apuntó a Amy y disparó, haciendo que ella desapareciera. El eco de su grito fue todo lo que quedó.

"¡Amy!" gritaron Tails y Sonic al mismo tiempo.

"¡Me rindo, pero de ser un villano inútil! ¡Hohoho!"

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" cuestionó enfurecido el héroe azul.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Sonic. Sólo fue transportada a otro lugar."

"¿Dónde?"

"Ni idea. Sin las Chaos Emeralds para darle más energía, no puedo elegir el lugar al que irá. Probablemente no muy lejos." Dijo subiéndose a su nave.

"¡Hey! ¡No puedes irte así nada más, Eggman!"

"¡Sí que puedo! ¡Sólo mírame!"

Pero Sonic no se lo permitió, pues saltó e hizo otro Spin Dash sobre la nave, haciendo que explotase y Eggman saliera disparado como un cohete.

"¡Nos volveremos a ver, Sonic!" gritó Eggman mientras se desvanecía en el cielo oscuro.

Cuando el erizo regresó al suelo, se reunió con Tails, quién aún permanecía en shock por la desaparición de su amiga.

"Reunamos a los demás y comencemos a buscar." Sonic aconsejó. Tails asintió levemente y ambos fueron de regresó al taller del niño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Amy caminaba desorientada a través de un bosque, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de civilización. Viendo que, a diferencia de su antigua localización, aquí era de día, lo cuál significaba, muy para la desgracia de Amy, que estaba muy lejos de casa.

"¡Hola! ¿Alguien me escucha?" llamó por vigésima vez, más no recibió respuesta, al igual que las anteriores veces.

"Estúpido Eggman. ¿Ahora cómo regresaré?" la chica se sentó sobre el pasto, trazando el nombre de Sonic en el suelo. "Apuesto a que tú ya hubieras salido de esta situación." Susurró y luego suspiró, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. "De acuerdo, Amy. No puedes depender de Sonic todo el tiempo; saldrás de aquí viva cueste lo que cueste. Y si debo cortarme una pierna para lograrlo, ¡así lo haré!"

"Espero que no lleguemos hasta ese punto, nena." Amy volteó a ver a la fuente de la voz velozmente, con su guardia en alto.

Amy vio a una coneja de pelaje amarillo, quien, para su sorpresa, tenía las piernas, al igual que el brazo izquierdo, robotizados. Algo en ella le resultó familiar.

La coneja, vestida en un leotardo rosa, chaqueta de cuero y sombrero vaquero, notando la extraña mirada penetrante de la chica en frente de ella, rió.

"¡No me digas que no me recuerdas, niña!"

"Creo que te he visto antes…" fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

"¿Crees? ¡Recuerda! ¡Soy Bunnie, Bunnie Rabbot!" dijo apuntándose a si misma. "¡De los mejores de los Freedom Fighters!"

"¿Freedom Fighters?" Amy seguía confundida y Bunnie negó con la cabeza.

"¡Vamos! ¡Sé que eras muy joven en ese entonces, pero no tanto!"

Amy rebuscó en las esquinas más recónditas de su mente, tratando de encontrar el recuerdo de una tal Bunnie Rabbot o de los Freedom Fighters.

Y, entonces, lo recordó.

"¡Bunnie!" Amy sonrió y la abrazó, gesto correspondido por la coneja. "¡Ah sido mucho tiempo!" ambas se separaron y Bunnie le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Y creíamos que habían muerto tú y los demás!" Bunnie rió escandalosamente, ajena completamente a la súbita seria y casi horrorizada expresión de Amy.

"¿Muertos?" preguntó después de una pausa llena de las risas de su compañera. La risa empezó a desaparecer para dejar tan sólo una sonrisa.

Con una mano robótica sobre el hombro de la erizo, Bunnie dijo "No puedes culparnos. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro hace… ¿cuánto? ¿cinco, seis años?"

"Sí, sobre eso…" comenzó Amy, pero fue cortada por la semi-robot.

"¡Oh, ni te molestes, nena, explícanoslo cuando estemos todos reunidos! Y, por cierto, ¿no vinieron Sonic y el resto contigo?" Amy negó.

"No lo creo. Es más, ¡no sé ni cómo llegué a Mobius!" declaró. "Porque estamos en Mobius, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, sí, sí, pero no me adelantes la historia, ¿quieres?" la pelirrosa rió. "Vamos con Sally; al castillo."

Ambas se dispusieron a caminar, y Amy se sorprendió de que no estaba tan adentrada en el bosque como creía; en unos cuantos minutos de caminata y chistes, ya estaban paseando por las calles de Nueva Mobotropolis.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ya no viven en Knothole?" preguntó Amy mientras dejaba su mirada divagar por sus alrededores. Bunnie de pronto se tornó seria, con aires melancólicos.

"Fue destruido, en la guerra."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó la erizo, reconociendo que no debió haber preguntado tal cosa.

"No importa." Respondió Bunnie, ya una vez más con una sonrisa. "De todas formas ¡este lugar es genial!"

"Me imagino." Dijo tornando su atención a sus alrededores una vez más, cuando un enorme edificio en la lejanía llamó su atención. "¿Qué es eso?" señaló al objeto de su curiosidad.

"El Castillo de los Acorn. ¿No es lindo?" contestó admirando la construcción.

"¡Mucho! ¡Ya quiero ver cómo es por dentro!"

Mientras continuaban su camino, varios ciudadanos de Nueva Mobotropolis volteaban a ver al par de chicas. Algunos teniendo el vago recuerdo de Amy y sorprendiéndose por su aparición. Otros preguntándose quién era. Y unos más dirigiéndole sonrisas a Bunnie en señal de respeto.

"Bueno, henos aquí." Se detuvieron ambas chicas en frente de la gran puerta del castillo. Los guardias que vigilaban la entrada advirtieron la presencia de Bunnie y abrieron la puerta, dejando a ambas pasar.

Amy admiraba la belleza de los pasillos, con tan bellas esculturas decorándolos y con una hermosa alfombra roja cubriendo el suelo. Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse al piso y hacer ángeles de alfombra.

"¡Maldita sea!" Amy se extrañó de ese grito, mientras Bunnie se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" la erizo comenzó, pero Bunnie sólo le tomó la mano y la guió por los pasillos, siguiendo la voz llena de ira que decía cosas como "¿Cómo diablos me puede pasar esto a mi?" y "¡Odio, odio, odio esto!"

Bunnie abrió una puerta y se hizo a un lado dejando a Amy pasar primero y luego entrando ella. Era una habitación con una cama lujosa, unos sillones, un tocador enorme, candelabros en el techo, un balcón accesible por una puerta transparente. Y, como la cereza del pastel, una chica dándose golpes en la cabeza con la pared.

La chica en cuestión era una ardilla con un chaleco azul y botas del mismo color. Ella no parecía estar enterada de la presencia de Amy y Bunnie.

"¡Eh, Sally!" saludó la coneja. Sólo en ese momento la susodicha volteó a verlas y las visitantes se dieron cuenta de que su cabello rojizo parecía haber sido atacado por un remolino.

Sally miró intensamente a Bunnie, con los labios apretados y los ojos bien abiertos. "Oh, claro. Siento haber llegado tarde." Respondió Bunnie yendo al tocador y moviendo la silla para que Sally se sentase.

"¡Mediodía! ¡Mediodía! ¡Se suponía que estarías aquí a esa hora!" regañó la ardilla, pero sin dejar de dirigirse a la silla. "¿Ves la hora? ¡Es la una y media de la tarde! ¡Estaba preocupada!"

"Ya, tranquilízate." Sally se sentó y Bunnie comenzó a peinar a Sally con los utensilios del tocador. "Por cierto, mira quién vino conmigo." Giró la silla de forma que la ardilla viera a la pelirrosa.

"Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" dijo Sally. Amy, que había permanecido callada, balanceándose en sus pies todo ese tiempo, se mordió el labio.

"Hola, Sally."

Bunnie suspiró exasperada. "Mírala, Sal. ¿No te parece familiar?"

"Me parece que te he visto alguna vez. ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Sally ajena a Bunnie, quien, detrás de ella, se daba una palmada en la cara.

"Amy Rose. ¿No me recuerdas, Sally?"

Confundida por la respuesta que recibió, analizó a la chica que tenía frente a ella. Erizo de pelaje rosa. Ojos verdes. Blusa roja con tirantes blancas. Jeans blancos. Tenis rojos con una línea blanca en el centro. Guantes blancos con brazaletes de oro. Diadema roja…

Más que las primeras dos cosas en la lista de características, no se parecía mucho a la Amy que conoció hace nueve años. La que usaba tutús y blusas con mangas esponjadas. Pero las personas tienden a cambiar su apariencia con el tiempo, y seis años sin verse era bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

"¿Amy? ¿De verdad?" Amy asintió con una sonrisa. "¡No puedo creer que sigas viva!" Sally exclamó entusiasmada.

"Eh, sí, desaparecimos por seis años, pero no es para asumir lo peor." Amy rodó los ojos.

"No nos puedes culpar por nada. ¿Dónde han estado? Fueron enviados a una misión de rescate en las bases de Robotnik y jamás regresaron."

"En otro planeta, la Tierra." Inhaló profundamente y comenzó con una rápida explicación. "Cuando estábamos en la misión, una enorme explosión se produjo, que al parecer era cómo el Chaos Control, y nos envió al planeta Tierra, específicamente la ciudad de Station Square. Nos separamos los unos de los otros, pero logramos reunirnos, pero Eggman quería conquistar el planeta en múltiples ocasiones, así que era nuestro deber proteger a la Tierra. Y, además, ahí conocimos a varias personas más, como Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera."

"¿En serio? Huh." fue lo que dijo Bunnie para meterse en la conversación.

"De acuerdo. ¿Quién es Eggman?" preguntó Sally.

"Robotnik. Es cómo su apodo."

"¿Qué es Chaos Control?" ahora fue turno de Bunnie.

"Bueno, necesitas una Chaos Emerald y dices Chaos Control y te manda a algún lado…" trató de explicar.

"Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?"

"¡No tengo ni la menor idea! ¿Chaos Control, quizá? No lo sé. ¡Y tampoco sé cómo voy a regresar!" dijo dando un pisotón de la desesperación.

"Sí, por eso llegué tarde. Cuando venía, vi un tipo de explosión blanca en el bosque, así que fui a investigar, ¡y ahí la encontré!" dijo la coneja. "Primero no la reconocí, pero después de escucharla mencionar a Sonic, algo en mí me hizo recordarla."

"¿Explosión blanca? ¿Entonces tal vez llegué aquí por medio del Chaos Control?" reflexionó Rose. "¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora tengo todavía menos posibilidad de regresar si las Chaos Emeralds siguen en la Tierra!"

"No te desesperes, linda. Regresarás a la Tierra. Te ayudaremos." Trató de consolar Bunnie.

"¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo?"

"Algo se nos ocurrirá, pero mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te quedas con Bunnie en su casa?" La coneja rió nerviosa y susurró algo a Sally.

"¿Qué? Bueno… Amy, parece que no puedes quedarte con Bunnie, y por mucho que me gustaría ayudarte y dejarte quedar aquí, no puedo."

"¿Pero por qué?" los ojos de Amy empezaron a juntar lágrimas al pensar que no tendría un lugar dónde quedarse.

"Aquí sólo puede dormir la familia real, y los que trabajan aquí."

"Entonces dame un empleo." Apresuradamente sugirió Amy.

"Pero no hay vacantes…"

"¿Qué?" medio gritó la erizo.

"¡Lo lamento! Si por mí fuera, podrías quedarte aquí, pero mi padre no mi hermano lo permiten. Perdóname."

"¿Segura que no hay ninguna vacante?" preguntó Bunnie, igualmente queriendo ayudar a Amy. "Y por cierto, ya terminé." Sally asintió una vez para indicar que la había escuchado.

"¡Debes tener algún puesto disponible, Sally! ¡Lo que sea!" rogó Amy a la ardilla.

Y ahí es dónde comenzamos...

"Bueno, sí, hay uno, pero te aseguro que no lo quieres."

"No, lo que sea, lo necesito."

"¿Segura?"

"¡Claro! Es más, ni me digas qué es, ¡sea lo que sea, lo haré sin quejarme!"

"Tal vez quieras escuchar cuál es, Amy." Sugirió Bunnie.

"No. Soy independiente y me sé adaptar a la situación. Cualquier trabajo será pan comido."

"Bien, como desees." Se levantó de la silla. "Déjame acompañarte a tu habitación." Amy sonrió entusiasmada y las tres salieron de la habitación.

Una vez más caminando por los pasillos, Sally hizo una pregunta. "¿Y Sonic y Tails?"

"Siguen en la Tierra, creo." recibió de respuesta.

"Ya veo. Y, pues…" abriendo una puerta de madera, la ardilla concluyó. "esta es tu habitación."

Era un cuarto sencillo, de color blanco, con una cama, un armario, un buró con un reloj encima al lado de la cama, un par de lámparas de techo, una pequeña televisión, un tocador con un espejo y un baño.

"No es lo mejor del mundo, pero espero que te guste. Puedes decorarlo cómo quieras."

"Oh, gracias. Con un poco de pintura me parece que será ideal para mi."

"Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir." dijo Bunnie. "Nos vemos luego, chicas." Amy y Sally se despidieron, y unos segundos después, una vez que Bunnie ya se había ido, la princesa agregó. "Bien, te dejaré sola; alguien que espero recuerdes vendrá a traerte tu uniforme. Hablamos luego."

"Adiós." Respondió Amy recostándose en su cama temporal. Aunque aquí fuera un poco más tarde que las dos, en la Tierra era la medianoche, y ella seguía acostumbrada a ese horario. Así que cerró los ojos e intentó tomar una siesta en lo que llegaba la tal persona que, según Sally, ella conocía.

Pero esa siesta duró más de lo que planeó y, cuando despertó, una caja descansaba en frente de su puerta.

Revisó la hora en el reloj y vio que ya eran las diez de la noche

"Diablos." Fue hacia la caja y la subió a la cama. Se dio cuenta de que había una nota adjunta.

_Este es tu uniforme._

_Sally me dijo que no te despertara, pero te aviso que mañana debes estar lista a las cinco de la mañana._

_A esa hora iré a buscarte a tu habitación para que trabajemos juntas._

_Además, dejé unos atuendos en tu armario, cortesía mía, de Bunnie y de Sally. Ojalá te gusten._

_-Mina Mongoose_

_P.D.: Qué lástima que estuvieras dormida. Me hubiera gustado platicar sin la presión del trabajo._

Terminó de leer Amy. Mina Mongoose era quien le iba a dar su uniforme. ¿Pero qué no era ella una cantante? ¿Qué hacía trabajando ahí? Y más importante, ¿por qué tenía que trabajar tan temprano?

Amy suspiró. Ya le preguntaría después.

Pero, por ahora, no le vendría mal ver cómo era su uniforme, quizá fuera a ser chef. Sí, ella sabía cocinar bien.

Así que agarró la tapa de la caja y la levantó.

Lo que vio fue causa de sorpresa, pero no tanto como de horror e ira.

"Oh, como te odio, Sally Acorn."

* * *

_Dato curioso: "Sugar Honey Iced Tea" es un acróstico.  
_

_Esto es importante para que entiendan la historia: La continuidad de los juegos está intacta, es decir, toma lugar en el universo de los juegos, más combina igualmente la de los comics de Archie y un poco de Sonic X. Y todo toma lugar después de Generations._

**_Pero no llenaré la página con explicaciones; en mi perfil pondré todo lo que necesiten saber._**

_Y, por cierto, hay una encuesta en mi perfil sobre si les gustaría un fic de Sonic the Hedgehog basado en Scott Pilgrim. Respóndanla, por favor._

_Hice una imágen de Amy Rose con su traje de mucama (cómo aparece en la portada) ¡y está en DeviantART! Dénle un vistazo: #/d59peej_

_Quiero actualizar esto regularmente, y todos los sábados habrá un nuevo capítulo (creo, igual podría cambiar la fecha)._

_Las críticas y reviews serán bien recibidos. Es más, me haría feliz saber lo que la gente piensa al leer esto._


	2. Maid my Day

_Todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y a Archie Comics._

**Chapter 2 – Maid my Day**

Su uniforme podía ser descrito con las siguientes tres palabras únicamente.

Indignante. Fetichista. Sexista.

Un uniforme de mucama francesa. Pero como los que usan para fiestas de Halloween las personas de la Tierra.

Ser mucama no le molestaba, podía hacerlo. ¿Pero con tal uniforme? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que dieran esas cosas como uniformes?

Suspiró. No podía rendirse tan pronto, y pensar en todo eso no iba a ayudar a su causa.

Viendo que no tenía que empezar a arreglarse hasta las cuatro de la mañana, se dispuso a curiosear por su habitación, comenzando por ver qué cosas había dejado Mina en su armario.

Un par de shorts, tres pantalones, unas cuantas faldas, y algunas blusas, además de un vestido blanco casual. Igualmente tenía unas sandalias en el piso del closet.

Mucho mejor que lo que tendría que usar para trabajar.

* * *

"Toda la noche y medio día buscando…" dijo Tails recostado en un sillón. "Tal vez ni si quiera está en la Tierra, ¿no crees?"

"¿Entonces dónde sugieres buscar?" Sonic remarcó irritado. No había descansado ni un segundo desde que Amy desapareció; eso es, hasta ahora que Tails le pidió regresar a su taller para dormir, y mientras al comienzo se rehusó, desistió al reconocer que ambos lucían terrible y muy cansados.

"No sé, ya lo veré después." Tomó un cojín y enterró su cabeza en él, cayendo dormido casi instantáneamente.

"¿Recuerdas ese aparato que tenía Eggman? Tomarlo prestado quizá nos ayude a saber dónde puede estar Amy." No recibió respuesta. "¿Tails?" desde el asiento individual en el que estaba volteó a ver a su amigo, sólo para darse cuente que ya estaba inconsciente. "Huh. Qué rápido te duermes."

Decidiendo imitar a su amigo, el héroe azul cerró los ojos, acomodándose tan bien como podía en la silla.

"_¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que Amy puede estar al borde de la muerte en éste mismo momento?"_

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_

"_¡Vamos! ¡Levántate y a por Amy!"_

"_¿Conciencia?"_

"_No, tontito. Tikal. Repite conmigo, Ti-kal."_

Abriendo los ojos súbitamente, volteó a ver a todos lados, en busca de Tikal.

"¡Tikal!" llamó

"¡Hay gente tratando de dormir!" gritó Tails furioso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pupilas dilatadas y ojeras, e, inmediatamente después, volvió a echar su cabeza en el cojín para dormir.

"_No me busques. Estoy dentro de ti."_ Pausa. _"En tu mente, corazón o alma, no estoy segura. Sólo sé que me convertí en la vocecita en tu cabeza que te dice que hacer."_ Sonic se llevó una mano a la cabeza. _"Y sólo tienes que pensar para hablarme, no hablar en voz alta como acabas de hacer."_

"_¿Cómo llegaste a mi… cabeza? Creí que habías dejado la Master Emerald."_

"_Tu frustración y tristeza me trajo a ti, para ayudarte."_

"_¿Hablas en serio?"_

"_Eh… en realidad no. Ni yo misma sé cómo llegué aquí. Probablemente tiene algo que ver con tu desesperación y el hecho de que fue causada por el mal uso de las Chaos Emeralds."_

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

"_Busqué en tus recuerdos. Y, además de eso, vi cosas que desearía no haber visto."_

"_¿Qué cosas?"_

"_Cosas que nadie creería que tu piensas. Cosas que no le dirías a una chica…"_

"_Oh... esas cosas. Por favor, por favor, por favor, bórralo de tu mente."_

"_Eso intento. Cómo sea, párate y ve a buscar a Amy."_

"_No tengo ni idea de dónde esté."_

"_¿Qué es lo que habías dicho? ¿Algo sobre tomar el aparato de Eggman que hizo que desapareciera?"_

"_Era sólo una idea."_

"_Quizá funcione. Sabes que odio la guerra y la violencia, pero entiendo que es necesaria en este momento."_

"_No he dormido en un día entero, Tikal."_

"_De acuerdo. Duerme, pero en cuanto te despiertes, tienes que continuar."_

"_Eso pienso hacer."_

Tikal no se hizo escuchar más, y una vez más se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Escuchando el timbre del reloj, Amy se levantó, lista para su primer día de trabajo.

"Cuatro de la mañana. No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto…" sin embargo, sacando ese tema de su mente, entró al baño para comenzar así su ritual de la mañana.

Medio hora después, salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra en la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, llegó el momento, el momento de ponerme esa monstruosidad."

Sacando el traje de la caja, lo sujetó en frente de ella, dándole otro vistazo, y, con un suspiro, se propuso vestirse.

Una vez vestida y peinada, se paró justo en frente de la pared contraria al tocador para ver cómo se veía.

Y, Chaos la perdonara, se veía bien.

Pero eso no era suficiente como para borrar el hecho de que el vestido era muy corto, el escote era muy revelador, usaba tacones bastante altos y además llevaba fishnets.

Hasta dónde sabía, bien podía haber orejas de conejo escondidas en la caja.

Pero si había algo que no dejaba su cabeza, era el por qué daban eso como uniforme.

Tres toquidos rítmicos en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de su compañera de trabajo.

A penas dando un paso hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió ruidosamente.

"¡Amy!" gritó Mina corriendo a abrazar a Amy.

"¡Mina!" regresó la erizo, igualmente rodeando a la mangosta con sus brazos.

"¡Qué genial verte de nuevo!"

"Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Increíble. Es más, estás hablándole a la cantante más famosa de Mobius."

"¡Me alegra oírlo!"

"Sí, pero que mal lo que te pasó, en serio. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que te sientas cómoda aquí y regreses pronto."

"Gracias…" dijo con melancolía en la voz, recordando que ahora mismo podría estar platicando con Cream, o siguiendo a Sonic.

"Bueno, será mejor que comencemos con todo." Tomó la muñeca de Amy y la guió por los pasillos.

"Sí, pero, pregunta, ¿Sally ya está despierta?"

"¿Cómo voy a saber? Pero no creo."

"Hmph. En cuanto despierte, se las verá conmigo."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo?" Amy volteó a verla con una mirada que decía _¿en serio?_

"¿Viste lo que llevas puesto?" Amy se soltó de la mangosta, mientras esta miró a su vestido, idéntico al de Amy.

"Sí, ¿qué con eso?"

"¡Pareces…! ¡Parecemos…! ¡Cómo si fuéramos unas…!" incapaz de terminar la frase, miró a la mangosta frustrada, esperando que entendiera a qué se refería. Y llevó unos segundos, pero Mina pareció entender finalmente.

"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, pues a mi me parece que es lindo."

Ahogando un grito de desesperación, susurró una palabra. "¿Qué?"

"Nos vemos bien, no sé de qué te quejas."

"¡Oh, sí, seguro!"

"Oye, cálmate, a nadie más que a ti le molesta tener que vestirse así."

"Eso dices tú. A mi y al resto del mundo nos parece que éste atuendo llama la atención de mala manera."

"¡Exacto! ¡De tu mundo, la Tierra o cómo se llame! Pero no del mío, Amy."

Amy miró hacia el suelo, sin decir más.

"No es por ofender. Sabes que no quiero hacerte sentir mal." Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Amy. "Si quieres podemos escabullirnos a comer dulces y charlar, si no te sientes como para trabajar."

"No, estoy bien, quejarme y no hacer nada no me llevará a ningún lado."

"¡Así se habla!" y sacó una hoja del bolsillo de su mandil. "Bueno, primero en la lista está limpiar la biblioteca." Y, guardándola de nuevo, comenzó a caminar con Amy a su lado.

"Muy bien. Por cierto, Mina, si eres una famosa cantante, ¿cómo es que estás trabajando aquí como mucama?"

Mina rió nerviosa. "Una apuesta…"

"¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Sally y yo apostamos. Ella dijo que tú y los demás seguían vivos y yo, bueno, yo dije que estaban muertos. Pero eso fue un año después de que se fueran, no creí que seguía en pie… en fin, la perdedora debía ser la sirvienta de la otra, y como resulta que sigues viva, pues aquí estoy."

"¿Qué nadie confiaba en que estaríamos vivos?"

"No, la verdad, no. Hicieron un funeral para ustedes."

"Vaya…"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero sigues viva, y eso es lo que importa." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora, la biblioteca está aquí a la izquierda."

* * *

"Y dijo que estaba ahí porque tenía que ver con el mal uso de las Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles miró a Sonic a los ojos, serio como siempre.

"¿Eso te dijo Tikal?"

"Sí."

"Muy bien…" el guardián se levantó de las escaleras del altar de la Master Emerald. "No sé si has escuchado de esto, pero hay unas personas muy amables llamados psicólogos, y se encargan de hacer que esa voz que te pide que quemes vivos a tus amigos desaparezca."

"¡Eso le dije yo!" gritó Tails.

Sonic alternó su vista entre los dos, bastante molesto. "Bromean, ¿cierto?"

"Pues, ¿Tikal? ¿No había desaparecido?" remarcó Knuckles.

"Al parecer no."

"¿Puedes decirle que aparezca frente a nosotros?"

"_No te molestes, no puedo." _Anunció Tikal.

"No puede, ¿pero por qué mentiría sobre esto, de todas formas?"

Ignorando la pregunta, Tails preguntó. "¿Mal uso de las Chaos Emeralds? Eggman ya no tenía las Chaos Emeralds cuando hizo que Amy desapareciera."

"¿Y cómo funcionó la máquina, entonces?" preguntó Sonic en regreso.

"¿Electricidad?" sugirió Knuckles con un toque de sarcasmo. "¿Cómo todo lo demás?"

"¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! ¿Cómo diablos no se me ocurrió?" contestó el erizo de la misma manera en que Knuckles lo hizo, con sarcasmo "y, ya que estamos en eso, ¿por qué no tomas un tostador y me envías a la quinta dimensión? Ya sabes, porque, al parecer, con electricidad puedes lograr tal cosa. "

"¡Tal vez no con un tostador, pero sí con mis puños si no dejas de bromear conmigo!" advirtió acercándosele a Sonic.

"¿Quién está bromeando aquí?" El erizo respondió poniéndose de pie.

"¡Tú! ¡Deja de hacerte el loco y déjame continuar con mi trabajo!"

"¿Qué trabajo? ¿Sentarte aquí y no hacer nada?"

"_Sonic…" _dijo Tikal.

"Chicos…" llamó Tails.

"¿Sólo viniste a eso? ¿A gastar mi tiempo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres también que luche contigo?"

"Será una lucha bastante rápida."

Y justo antes de que se lanzaran el uno por el otro, Tails interrumpió.

"¡Basta!" El equidna y el erizo voltearon a verlo. "Venimos para pedirte que nos ayudes a buscar a Amy." Ambos relajaron su posición y Sonic miró a Knuckles esperando su respuesta.

"No es mi problema." Respondió y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al altar.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué no te agrada Amy?" dijo incrédulo el héroe azul.

"Sí, pero proteger la Master Emerald es mi prioridad."

"Dile a los Chaotix que la cuiden." Tails habló.

"No."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sonic desesperado por la actitud de su rojo amigo.

"Porque no."

"Eso no es una explicación, Knuckles." Dijo Tails.

"Aún así, no."

"¡Ugh! ¡Olvídalo!" gritó Sonic. "Vamos, Tails. Busquemos a Cream, seguro ella querrá ayudar."

Y con eso, Sonic fue al biplano apodado Tornado, subiéndose en el asiento de pasajeros, cosa poco común de él.

"Trataré de convencerlo de ir a un psicólogo." Susurró Tails a Knuckles antes de correr al Tornado para ir a reclutar a Cream.

"Más vale…" contestó Knuckles a pesar de que Tails ya no estaba allí.

Sobrevolando la ciudad de Station Square, Tails decidió romper el silencio que comenzó en Angel Island.

"No te enojes, Sonic. Es incómodo verte así."

"¿Y qué esperas? ¡Amy puede estar en peligro ahora mismo y tú y Knuckles sólo bromean sobre cómo estoy desquiciado!"

"Exactamente, una broma. Pero, de todas formas, Amy es fuerte, puede defenderse por sí sola," explicó "y no lleva ni un día desaparecida. Es imposible que se haya metido en problemas tan pronto."

* * *

"¡Ah, Amy, ayúdame!" rogó Mina aterrada.

"¡No te preocupes, Mina, yo te salvaré!" gritó Amy yendo en su rescate.

"Si muero, dile a mi novio, Ash, que lo amo."

"¡No en mi turno!" y con eso, Amy levantó los libros que habían caído sobre Mina, liberándola de su prisión.

"¡Yay!" gritaron las dos, alegres de, por parte de Mina, no morir ahogada en libros, y de Amy, por haber salvado el día.

* * *

"Quizá tienes razón. Pero aún así me preocupa."

"Está bien. Eso pasa cuando no sabes dónde puede estar tu enamorada." Dijo Tails con una sonrisa burlona.

Sonic bufó. "No es mi novia, ni tampoco me gusta."

"Ajá, sí, cómo digas."

"Es verdad. Es tonto pensar que eso podría pasar."

"Deja de ponerte a la defensiva, Sonic." Rió levemente el zorro. "Tienes veinte años, ya es hora de que consigas novia."

"Tal vez nunca me quiero casar."

"Dime eso a los treinta o cuarenta." Un quejido por parte de Sonic marcó el inicio de otro momento de silencio.

"_Tiene razón, Sonic. Tú y yo sabemos que sí quieres casarte con alguien en algún momento de tu vida." _Dijo Tikal haciendo gala de su presencia.

"_A los sesenta años, quizá."_

"_¿No quieres tener hijos?"_ Sonic se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

"_Ugh. Tikal, en serio, ¿podríamos dejar de hablar sobre eso?__"_

"_Sólo quiero ayudarte." _declaró. _"Te lo ruego, Sonic. No ocultes tus sentimientos. Sólo hieres a Amy y a tí mismo.__"_

"_No puedo ocultar lo que no tengo."_

"_¡Claro que sí! Si no, Amy y tú ya estarían…"_

"_No te atrevas a terminar la frase, Tikal." _Advirtió el erizo.

"_Cómo quieras, pero no puedes continuar así toda tu vida." _Sonic ya no se molestó en responderle. Principalmente, porque sabía que el espíritu tenía razón. Tarde o temprano, debería cambiar.

Un par de minutos después, ya estaban descendiendo cerca de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Abajo del biplano, Tails se dirigió a Sonic. "Yo hablaré esta vez." Sonic rodó los ojos.

"Lo que te haga feliz, amigo."

Tocaron el timbre una vez, y en menos de diez segundos, la puerta ya había sido abierta por Cream.

"¡Hola, señor Sonic, Tails!" saludó con una sonrisa la conejita. "Por favor, pasen."

"¡Hola, Cream!" saludaron en respuesta el par de chicos. El grupo caminó a la pequeña sala de estar de la casa y se sentaron en los sillones que allí había.

"¿Dónde está tu mamá?" Tails miró alrededor de la casa.

"Fue a comprar algunas cosas, pero, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué vinieron?"

"Ah, pues Amy desapareció." Contestó el zorro tratando de restarle importancia.

"¿Qué?" Cream se levantó de su asiento por reflejo, horrorizada por la noticia.

"No te preocupes. Estuvimos buscando, y queríamos saber si estabas dispuesta a ayudarnos."

Notaron como los ojos de Cream comenzaban a acumular lágrimas. "Oh, Chaos, pobre Amy. ¿Qué tal si algo malo sucedió?" las gotas saladas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas lentamente. "¡Ni si quiera sabemos dónde está! ¿Y si apareció en un barranco? ¿Y si ya está…?" respiró hondo para dejar salir la palabra. "¿…muerta?"

Todas y cada una de las suposiciones de Cream se traducían en miles de clavos enterrándose en el corazón de Sonic.

"_Está bien, no te preocupes." _Dijo Tikal con compasión_._

"_Me necesita."_

"_Ella es fuerte."_

"_Si lo es, ¿cómo es que no escapó sola de la base de Eggman? ¿Cómo es que nunca se ha podido salvar sola?"_ argumentó el erizo.

"…"

"Iré con ustedes. Sólo permítanme escribirle una nota a mi madre…" anunció Cream con la voz quebradiza y salió de la sala en busca de papel y lápiz.

Tails dirigió una sonrisa triste a su mejor amigo, cambiando su faz a una expresión de seriedad al ver la angustia en la cara de Sonic.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí…" dijo en un susurró el corredor.

"La encontraremos; ya verás." Trató de consolar Tails con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal si mintió, Tails?" habló de repente el triste héroe.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Y si esa máquina no te lleva a ningún lado? ¿Y si en realidad sólo te evaporiza?" Tails ahogó una risa por el bien de su amigo. Pero su sonrisa no se borró del todo.

"No hay que pensar así, Sonic."

"¿Pero qué tal si eso es lo que pasó?" siguió sugiriendo Sonic, sonando todavía más desesperado.

El zorro abrió la boca para argumentar contra la idea, pero, antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Cream apareció frente a ellos.

"¿Dónde iremos a buscar?" Cream preguntó cabizbaja. Sonic suspiró al verla tan triste.

"Pensaba en que podríamos ir a Shamar." Sonic miró de reojo a Tails, quien fue el que dijo esa sugerencia, y se levantó de su asiento. El zorro y la conejita lo siguieron a la salida.

"¿A ver al Profesor Pickle?" Sonic cuestionó.

"Sí, tal vez él sepa algo." El zorro respondió, ayudando a subir a Cream al asiento para pasajeros y después él mismo colocándose en su puesto de piloto. Sonic se paró sobre el ala del biplano.

"De acuerdo." Respondió en un susurro.

* * *

"Sally…"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Amy?"

"¿Me quieres explicar esto?" señalo su traje con ambas manos.

Había encontrado a Sally caminando de sala a sala, así que decidió hacerle saber sobre su incomodidad a pesar de los intentos de Mina para convencerla que no había nada malo con el uniforme.

"Con que sin quejas, ¿no?" remarcó sarcásticamente Sally.

"¡No esperaba tener que usar esto!" gritó en respuesta Amy.

"Ya sé, es degradante."

"Oh, ¿tú crees?" Amy rodó los ojos.

"Lo sé, yo no quería que hicieran los uniformes así, pero…"

"¿Pero qué? ¿No se supone que eres la princesa? ¡Deberías poder elegir los uniformes de los empleados!" gritó furiosa. Mina sólo miraba la escena recargada en la pared.

"Mi hermano, Elias, es el que eligió los uniformes, porque, bueno, él es el Rey."

"¿Y por qué rayos eligió esto?"

"¡No tengo ni la menor idea! Está casado, así que no sé por qué elegiría este tipo de… traje." Sally tragó pesadamente al ver a Amy al borde de explotar.

"Tranquilízate, Amy." Mina por fin entró a la conversación, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Amy. "Hay que ir a terminar con el trabajo." Amy relajó los músculos y asintió. Ambas estaban a punto de salir de la enorme habitación en la que estaban cuando Sally interrumpió la acción.

"Sí, sobre eso…" Las dos mucamas voltearon a verla, y, al ver que tenía su atención, la ardilla continuó. "Habrá una fiesta hoy en la noche, y necesitaré que ayuden a atender a los invitados."

"¿Fiesta?"

* * *

_Dato curioso: El nombre del capítulo es un juego de palabras. La frase en realidad es "Made my day."  
_

_Mi concepto original no incluía a Tikal en lo absoluto. Quería que Sonic hablara con su conciencia, eso estaba claro, pero no una conciencia sin gracia; necesitaba una voz en su interior que le dijera la mejor cosa que hacer y, además, que pudiera tener conversaciones e incluso hablar sobre cosas que no tienen tanta relación con el tema o equivocarse en sus ideas. Practicamente quería un personaje con la etiqueta de "conciencia". Después de meditarlo un poco, escogí a Tikal ya que ella es, bueno, un espíritu, y porque igual era ella quien hacía que Sonic tuviera flashbacks en Sonic Adventure para impulsarle a hacer lo correcto.  
_

_En fin, a las personas que dejaron un comentario en anonimáto y creo que necesitan una respuesta más completa que un "gracias"...  
_

**Miu: **No te preocupes, en mi perfil estoy escribiendo cualquier dato que crea sea necesario, cómo la forma en que se juntan los universos de los comics, juegos y ánime. Ahí verás una pequeña explicación sobre por qué están en la Tierra. ¡Y me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic!

**Yuzuki Ichigo: **Haha, aquí Sally Acorn definitivamente no es mala. En realidad, es por el hecho de que Sally es la mala en varias historias de Sonic y Amy que le dí una personalidad más apegada a la de su aparición en los comics. Pero, de todas maneras, no creo que Sally sea un personaje muy importante en términos de interacción con los protagonistas, así que nada de que preocuparse.

_Muchas gracias a ustedes dos y a **aiiLoobeeiiu** por comentar mi historia, a todos los que la agregaron a sus favoritos y/o alertas, y a todos los que la leyeron simplemente. ¡Los adoro! _

_Recuerden dejar su crítica o comentario, gente. Y también revisen mi perfil si tienen dudas sobre algún aspecto de la historia. ¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!  
_


	3. Cucumber Sammich

**Chapter 3 – Cucumber Sammich**

"Ah, por supuesto, más claro que el agua. Algo obvio, en realidad." Analizó el famoso profesor de Shamar.

Sonic, Tails y Cream llevaban ahí no más de una hora, y, en ese tiempo, explicaron al Profesor Pickle su predicamento, quién escuchó atentamente cada palabra.

"¿Qué nos puede decir, Profesor?" Tails preguntó, interesado en lo que el profesor pudiera estar pensando. El anciano se volteó hacia Tails con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Ah, pues es algo que nadie aquí debió haber dudado." Sonic y Cream ahora miraban intensamente al profesor, esperando su respuesta con ansiedad. "Verán, es algo muy importante, y que, sin embargo, es fácil pasar por desapercibido." Continuó con una mano en el aire y otra detrás de la espalda.

"¿Qué cosa?" medio gritó el erizo azul.

"_Tranquilízate, Sonic." _Habló Tikal. _"Gritando no harás que hable más rápido."_

El Profesor Pickle alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el alarido de Sonic, pero, en pocos segundos, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse lentamente. Regresando a su escritorio, tomó un sándwich de pepino que tenía ahí unos cuantos minutos, y lo levantó triunfal en frente de los jóvenes.

"Pues que este sándwich es delicioso, sin duda alguna." Declaró contento, dándole un mordisco al emparedado, muy para la desesperación y enojo del trío de héroes.

"Eh, hablábamos de Amy, Señor…" señaló Cream tímidamente desde su asiento. Tails y Sonic asintieron, apoyando a la conejita, el último además agregando un ceño fruncido.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó perplejo el anciano, bajando el emparedado de los aires gloriosos. Meditó por unos momentos para luego decir con una sonrisa "¡Ah, sí!"

"¿Y bien?" apresuró Sonic. El profesor tomó el plato en el que tenía el sandwich y se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio.

"No lo sé." Dijo sencillamente, dándole continuando con su misión de comerse su sabroso emparedado. "Pero lo que sí sé, es que deberían hacer un día en honor a estas delicias. La mejor comida del mundo entero.

Tails y Cream miraron al profesor decepcionados, y Sonic reunió cada fibra de voluntad en su ser para no gritar y atacar al anciano.

"¿Disculpe?" habló Tails, creyendo que sus oídos lo engañaban.

"Oh, dije que deberían hacer un día en honor a…" comenzó a explicar complacido con su grandiosa sugerencia, pero fue interrumpido por el zorro de dos colas.

"No, no, no, Profesor." Dijo él. "Me refiero a que... ¿No sabe?"

El profesor aclaró su garganta, un poco avergonzado. "No sé que pudo haber pasado… si dicen que ya no tenía las Chaos Emeralds cuando usó el aparato, entonces, no sé que utilizó el Doctor."

"Bueno," todos dieron su atención a Sonic. "supongamos que sí tenía las Chaos Emeralds, ¿a dónde pudo haber enviado a Amy?" El Profesor Pickle suspiró.

"En verdad, lo lamento, pero no creo que yo pueda ayudarlos en esto." Se disculpó, levantándose de su asiento y caminando cabizbaja de lado a lado en la habitación.

"Pero, Señor Pickle, mi amigo Tails dijo que usted sabía de esto…" murmuró Cream con lágrimas amenazando su orgullo frente al Profesor. No quería llorar delante de alguien de tan renombrado como lo era el Profesor Pickle.

El profesor negó con la cabeza. "Un poco, sí, pero todo depende de la máquina que utilizó el Doctor. Sin saber sus condiciones e implementos, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde pudo enviar a Amy." Llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensando. "Tal vez si tomaran ese aparato, podríamos hacer unos estudios y determinar los posibles paraderos de la joven Rose…"

"Vale," anunció Sonic poniéndose de pie. "eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír." Y con eso, salió del laboratorio del Profesor Pickle a máxima velocidad, dirigiéndose a los cuarteles de Eggman.

Tails rodó los ojos. "Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, Profesor." Se levantó de su lugar e hizo una señal a Cream para que hiciera lo mismo. "Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Hasta luego." Se despidió.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Profesor." Cream dijo, inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

"Seguro, hasta pronto, mis queridos amigos, pero, les quiero pedir un último favor…" inició el Profesor Pickle, capturando la atención de los dos adolescentes.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Tails.

"Sí, cuando vean a Sonic, deben comunicarle lo siguiente, pues es algo muy importante; imprescindible, me atrevo a decir. Si no se lo dicen, puede que nuestro héroe… fallezca."

Tails miró horrorizado a su viejo amigo. "Díganos, me aseguraré de que Sonic lo sepa." Insistió el zorro.

"Díganle a Sonic..." ambos animales lo miraron, insistiendo en que continuara. "…que no pruebe ninguno de los sándwiches que hace el Doctor Eggman. Los peores que he probado, en realidad." Dijo con clara decepción en su voz.

Cream y Tails relajaron sus músculos y lo miraron extrañados, pero, sacándolo de sus mentes, se fueron hacia el biplano, dejando al Profesor Pickle hablando sobre lo terrible que eran los sándiwches que preparaba Eggman.

"No pone la cantidad adecuada de condimentos, pone demasiada mayonesa. ¿Y las rebanadas de pepino? ¡Demasiado gruesas! ¡Podrías ahogarte con una de esas monstruosidades! Y no me hagan comenzar con el té que hace para acompañar. ¡El peor Earl Gray que haya pasado por mi lengua! Y eso es gracioso, verán, pues en mis años de juventud…" recitó el anciano, inconsciente de la salida de los dos chicos.

Y, si aún no se hubieran ido, esa frase, "en mis años de juventud", hubiera sido su clave para irse tan rápido como pudieran.

* * *

"Una fiesta." Rió Amy sarcasticamente. "Una estúpida fiesta. Claro, tenía que ser así, ¿no?" miró a Mina, quién regaba unas cuantas flores del jardín.

Después de la noticia de Sally, Amy y Mina continuaron con su trabajo, siendo la siguiente actividad cuidar el jardín. Y, mientras la mangosta regaba las flores, Amy debía plantar unas plantas, y, sin embargo, estaba ahí sentada, diciéndole sobre lo mucho que odiaba tener que trabajar en la fiesta.

Mina se mordió el labio sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañera. Amy no paraba de quejarse por tener que trabajar en la fiesta. Y, si bien a ella tampoco le gustaba tanto la idea, una apuesta era una apuesta, ¿no es así?

"Imagínate. Todos bailando y divirtiéndose, y, ¿nosotras? Ahí trabajando sin parar." Continuó Amy su berrinche. "Quiero decir, mi sueño siempre ha sido ir a un baile en un castillo, Mina. Desde que era una bebé. Y, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, tengo que atender a los invitados. ¡Oh! Y, por si fuera poco, estoy a años luz de Sonic. Ni siquiera podré bailar con él cuando tenga un descanso." La erizo cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero.

"Amy, ya sé que es pésimo," Mina por fin habló. "pero dijiste que querías trabajar aquí, es tu deber. Claro, a menos que renunciaras…"

"¡No renunciaré! ¿Cómo puedes si quiera sugerir esa idea?" Amy se levantó de un brinco, indignación clara en su rostro. "Amy Rose no se rinde así de fácil." Tomando la bolsa de semillas que se le había sido otorgada, comenzó a enterrarlas en la tierra.

"Por supuesto…" susurró Mina.

"Y, hablando de la fiesta, ¿por qué va a haber una?" preguntó casualmente Amy, tratando de hacer conversación. Mina dejó de regar las flores y la miró fijamente sin expresión alguna.

"¿Andas llorando por no poder ir a la fiesta, y no sabes ni por qué va a ver una?"

La erizo se sonrojó, avergonzada. "Podría decirse." Trató de evitar más contacto visual.

Mina siguió viéndola incrédula. "Es algo muy formal. Un tipo de reunión con las familias reales de otros reinos." Explicó, regresando a su trabajo. "Es para celebrar la alianza y la paz entre nosotros."

"Que curioso. ¿Entonces no es un baile?" preguntó Amy con tristeza.

"Bueno, me imagino que van a bailar, sí." Respondió sencillamente, dejándole de prestar atención al tema.

Captando la poca importancia que Mina le estaba dando, Amy calló.

Y así trabajaron, con el único ruido siendo el canto de algunos pájaros, y la ocasional conversación ajena de personas pasantes, mayormente otras sirvientas.

"¡Hola, chicas!" escucharon a una voz conocida gritar. Ambas mucamas dejaron de trabajar por un segundo, para ver quién había hablado.

"Hola, Bunnie." Saludaron las dos a la visitante.

"¿Cómo han estado mis dos sirvientas favoritas?" Amy rió levemente.

"Tú sabes, trabajando, oyendo quejas y berrinches, recibiendo noticias de que tendremos que atender a los invitados de una fiesta, tú nómbralo." Contestó Mina con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¿Podrías repetir eso? ¿Quejas? Me imagino que tuyas, Mina, porque Amy dijo que por ningún motivo se quejaría." Bunnie miró por el rabillo del ojo a Amy con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero, bah, yo igual me quejaría si tuviera que usar ese vestido."

"Dímelo a mí. Nunca pensé que tendría que vestir así por obligación." Bufó Amy.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó la mangosta con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Ah, claro! Vine a decirle algo a Amy que estoy segura le alegrará el día." Dijo con una sonrisa enorme plasmada. La mencionada inclinó la cabeza a un lado, curiosa por lo que le tenían que decir.

"¿Qué cosa?" añadió para complementar su posición.

"No creo que lo recuerdes, pero tenemos un amigo llamado Rotor. Él es el mejor inventor que conozco." Dijo Bunnie con orgullo. "Y le comenté sobre tu problema, nena, y dijo que nos iba a ayudar."

"¿En serio?" Bunnie asintió con la cabeza, causando que Amy se alegrara inmediatamente. "¿Y cómo lo hará? "

"Bueno, quiere hacerte un tipo de entrevista."

"¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?" preguntó Mina por Amy.

"Dijo que estaba libre hoy en la noche."

"¡Perfecto! Entre más pronto, mejor." La erizo dijo emocionada, pero su ataque de euforia fue interrumpida por la cantante.

"¡No, no, no, no, no! ¿Hoy en la noche? ¡Imposible!" gritó Mina. "Amy no puede." Con firmeza agregó.

"¿Qué?" dijeron en respuesta las otras dos presentes. Una confundida, la otra histérica.

"¿A qué te refieres con que "no puedo"?" demandó Amy.

"La fiesta, tienes que estar ahí." Contestó.

"Oh, cierto, la fiesta…" murmuró el híbrido entre robot y conejo.

"Que alguien tome mi lugar, esto es muy importante para mi." Dijo Amy restándole importancia al problema, pensando que regresar a su hogar era mucho más importante que estar presente en el evento. Y, además, ya que no quería tener que servir a los invitados, todavía era mejor la idea de faltar.

"¡Pero Amy…!" se quejó con un puchero la mangosta.

"¡Pero Mina…!" dijo en respuesta Amy con el mismo tono, ambas ignorando por completo el hecho de que Bunnie estaba hablando con alguien por un celular.

"Sí, la fiesta es hoy… no sé, ¿más temprano?... ¡Rotor, puedes ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermano el próximo año! ¡Esto es importante!... ¡Esa hora es perfecta! ¡Gracias, Rotor!... ¡Nos vemos luego!" guardó su celular otra vez y regresó con las dos mucamas, quienes peleaban por si Amy debería o no quedarse para atender a los invitados.

"¡No puedes irte así como así!"

"¿No dijiste que querías ayudarme? ¡No puedes decir eso y después prohibirme hacer lo que necesito para regresar a la Tierra!"

"¿Pero hoy? ¡Hoy hay un evento importante, Amy!"

"¡Mina! ¡Deja de hacerte la difícil!"

"Muy bien, ustedes dos." Bunnie llamó la atención de las dos. "Mientras discutían, le llamé a Rotor; dijo que hoy a las cuatro de la tarde estaría bien."

Amy y Mina intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

* * *

"_¿Quieres decirme…?"_ habló Tikal en confusión. "_¿…que piensas irrumpir en los cuarteles de Eggman sin plan alguno? ¿Sólo así?"_

"_Claro que tengo un plan_." Dijo como si fuera obvio.

"_Seguro, ¿te molestaría decírmelo?"_

"_Mi plan es entrar allí y fluir con la situación." _Explicó con orgullo Sonic.

"_De acuerdo, lo que me acabas de decir no es un plan." _

"_¿Cuándo me has visto a mi…?" _comenzó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. _"¿…formulando un plan?"_

"_Bueno, pero un poquito de planificación no te va a matar, ¿o sí?"_

"_Tengo un objetivo, eso es todo lo que necesito."_

Después del productivo encuentro con el Profesor Pickle, Sonic había decidido que, si quería encontrar a Amy lo más pronto posible, él tenía que ser quien hiciera el trabajo.

Después de todo, él era el ser vivo más rápido del mundo.

Y si bien no estaba seguro de cómo la encontraría, lo haría. La única forma en que él se rendiría en la búsqueda, sería si muriera.

Cosa que, admitámoslo, no va a pasar.

"_¡Claro que no! ¡Necesitas un plan! ¡Por eso se llama 'objetivo,' y no 'plan'!" _gritó Tikal en la mente del erizo en un intento fallido para que reflexionara. _"La gente sin planes muere, Sonic. ¡Muere!"_

"_Relájate, Tikal, no me va a pasar nada si no planeo mi entrada."_ Trató de asegurar el erizo.

"_Sigo pensando que es una muy mala decisión tuya." _Reprochó, intentando disimular el nerviosismo en su voz. _"De todas maneras, ¿por qué dejaste a Tails y la niña detrás?" _cambió de tema.

"_No los necesito. Además, no quiero que se metan en más problemas…"_

Y, hablando del Rey de Roma, el sonido de un avión pasó por los oídos del erizo azul.

"¡Sonic!" llamó Tails tan alto como pudo. "¡Baja la velocidad!"

Con un suspiro, alentó el paso hasta llegar a un alto y así permitirle a Tails y a Cream hablar con él.

"¿Qué piensa hacer, Señor Sonic?" Cream lo miró con esperanza en sus ojos.

"_¡Que adorable es esta niña, Sonic!" _anunció Tikal. _"Si tuviera mi propio cuerpo, ¡la abrazaría por toda la eternidad!"_

Eligiendo ignorar ese comentario por parte del espíritu, se dirigió a sus amigos más jóvenes. "Si de verdad les interesa saber, voy a darle una pequeña visita a mi científico loco favorito." Contestó con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de resumir su carrera, pero Tails le detuvo.

"Te acompañamos." Cream secundó la idea asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza.

"Eh…" Sonic miró a Cream, preocupándose un poco. "No creo que debas ir." Inmediatamente, cualquier pizca de emoción en la cara de la conejita desapareció.

"¿Por qué? Seguro que puedo ayudar…" trató de razonar, pero Sonic se negó.

"Es peligroso, y no creo que hayas puesto en la nota a tu madre que ibas a ir a infiltrarte en la base de Eggman." Cream bajó la mirada, no queriendo preocupar a su madre más de lo que debería.

"¿Te acompaño a tu casa?" se ofreció Tails. Cream asintió levemente. "Sonic, en cuanto lleve a Cream, vendré a ayudarte." Agregó en determinación.

Sonic le guiñó el ojo a su mejor amigo, alejándose de la escena a velocidad supersónica.

* * *

Knuckles estaba sentado frente a la Master Emerald, viendo hacia el bosque que rodeaba al altar.

"¿Ir y ayudar a buscar a Amy o quedarme aquí y hacer mi deber como guardián?" dijo a nadie en particular. Había comenzado un hábito de hablar solo para pasar el rato.

Se puso de pie y dio la cara a la Master Emerald. "Uh, ¿Tikal? ¿Estás ahí?" se acercó y miró a la enorme gema. "¿Te fuiste con Sonic?" guardó silencio por unos segundos, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, ignorando los múltiples problemas que tenía preguntar eso.

Después de no recibir ningún tipo de señal, empezó a reír. "Mírame aquí, hablándole a Tikal. Ella se había ido de la Master Emerald, no hay forma de que pueda estar aquí, mucho menos con ese erizo." Dijo entre risas. Después de terminar con su ataque de euforia, volvió a sentarse. "Sonic me está pegando lo idiota, sin duda alguna."

Así que ahí se sentó, como hace siempre. Minutos pasaron y nada interesante ocurrió. Sólo él, la Master Emerald y la naturaleza.

"Que aburrido es esto…"

* * *

_Dato curioso: La última línea del capítulo es lo que ustedes están pensando ahora mismo sobre este fanfic.  
_

_Dato curioso número dos: Hice un monólogo completo sobre sus años de juventud para el Profesor Pickle, pero tomaba demasiado espacio, así que lo corté.  
_

_Este capítulo es, como ustedes habrán notado, asquerosamente más corto que los anteriores dos. Siete hojas-de-Word en lugar de diez. La versión anterior de este capítulo era más larga, pero porque estaba haciendo una "tercer historia de alguna forma relacionada con la trama principal" con Knuckles, cosa que no quiero, porque, bueno, ya sabrán lo que iba a pasar sin la necesidad de una historia extra que les distraiga de lo que sucede con Sonic y Amy. Así que puse la escena para mostrar que, mientras los protagonistas están en medio de una crisis, otros personajes siguen en su vida normal, como nuestro guardián favorito, cuyo día es más aburrido que todos mis fanfics juntos. Porque, en serio, ya _nadie _se interesa en robar la Master Emerald en los juegos. ¿Quién la necesita cuando tenemos a Dark Gaia y a los Wisps, después de todo?_

_Escribí a Amy un tanto más fangirl porque me pareció que no lo aparentaba lo suficiente en los capítulos anteriores. Y, miren, ¡El Profesor Pickle! ¡De Sonic Unleashed! Fue tan divertido representarlo…_

_En fin, muchas gracias a __**aiiLoobeeiiu**__, a __**Ana Alejandra**__, y a __**Miu **__por comentar. Lo mismo para todos los que añadieron este fanfic a sus favoritos y/o alertas. Y, también, a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer. ¡Mil gracias!_

_¿Dudas sobre edades, cómo se cruzan los universos de los juegos, anime y comics, o cualquier cosa? En mi perfil he puesto explicaciones para todo. ¿Todavía no responde tus preguntas? ¡Dímelo!_

_Así que, si tienen tiempo, dejen un comentario con palabras de aliento, una crítica constructiva, una pregunta, en fin, lo que sea. Me interesa saber lo que mi público piensa._

Por cierto, a partir del próximo capítulo, debido al inicio de clases, **se actualizará el sábado de cada dos semanas**.


	4. Not So Clever

**hChapter 4 – Not so Clever**

"_Qué tetrico…" _habló Tikal con un poco de nerviosismo. _"Sabes, no… no es nada, pero si tienes alguna idea para que yo pueda salirme de tu cuerpo, sería muy apreciado."_

"Esto será pan comido…" respondió Sonic, no molestándose en mantener su respuesta en su mente.

El enorme y particular edificio con forma de huevo que se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque estaba rodeado por algunos robots, cuyo trabajo era proteger la base de cualquier intruso.

"_¿Has lidiado con esto, no? Por supuesto que sí; no sé ni por qué pregunto. Saldremos vivos de ésta. Seguro que sí. Tú, Sonic, eres un profesional. ¡No debería preocuparme!" _parloteaba Tikal en un intento de calmarse.

Sonic miraba todo desde la rama de un árbol. Los robots parecían ignorar su presencia.

"_¿Pero que tal si algo pasa? Si mueres, ¿qué me va a pasar a mí? ¡No quiero quedarme encerrada aquí!"_

Sonic saltó e hizo un spin dash, destruyendo a un robot, y, después, conectando con más.

"_¡Pero es no pasará!" _rió tratando de restarle importancia a la situación. _"¿Sonic? ¿Muriendo? ¡Eso es estúpido!"_

Los robots que se mantenían en pie comenzaron a disparar hacia el veloz erizo, quien hábilmente esquivaba todas las balas.

"_Digo, el día en que murieras sería el día más odiado de todo el mundo. Todos tratarían de olvidar que siquiera pasó. Pero es imposible que fallezcas." _Continuó, ya no sonando temerosa, sino, más bien, reflexiva. _"Y, aún si murieras, algo pasaría. Alguien te reviviría, porque simplemente no puedes desaparecer de la existencia."_

Atacó en respuesta a todos los robots, dejando limpia la zona, y aceleró hacia el interior de la base.

"_El que crea que puedes morir, está fuera de sus casillas." _Tikal dijo, ahora ignorando por completo la situación.

Más integrantes del ejército de Eggman aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina para tratar de impedirle el paso al héroe. Fila tras fila de seres mecánicos.

Todavía ni podía llamarse un desafío de verdad.

"_¿Y quién sería capaz de matarte, de todas maneras? ¿Eggman? ¡Inimaginable!" _rió el espíritu.

Corrió entre los robots a toda velocidad, causando que todos a su alrededor fueran disparados en el aire por la explosión sónica. Más robots aparecían y a todos Sonic los destruía. Obviamente Eggman ya sólo estaba esperando a que Sonic llegase.

Una puerta mecánica sellada esperaba al final del pasillo que en su momento estuvo infestado de robots. Con el logo del Doctor Eggman, era de esperar que el mismo estuviera detrás de ésta.

"_Ya hasta cuesta creer que vayas a morir de verdad un día."_

Unos cuantos metros más…

"_Porque, según yo, no eres inmortal. Yo lo soy, pero tú no."_ Siguió Tikal.

Se elevó en el aire para atravesar la puerta con un spin dash.

"_Vas a morir de viejo, Sonic. Eso es triste, en serio. Pero sé que para entonces ya no estaré en tu cabeza, así que no me afecta tanto."_

En menos de un segundo, la puerta que ahora estaba tras él tenía un hueco.

"_¡Oh, mira! ¡Ya llegamos!" _anunció la equidna sorprendida. _"Eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. ¡Hurra por ti, Sonic!"_

"¡Eggman!" Sonic llamó.

El hombre que se sentaba frente a unos monitores giró su silla para verlo de frente.

"Empiezo a pensar que estás rompiendo mis paredes y puertas a propósito, algo personal. Como si pretendieses insultarme." Señaló el científico malvado. "Digo, no son tuyas, y eso es vandalismo. Si yo fuera a tu casa y te rompiese la puerta, estarías furioso, y con razón."

"¿Dónde está Amy, Eggman? ¿Dónde la mandaste?" exigió el erizo de inmediato.

"Bendito tu cerebro de insectívoro. ¡Ya había dicho que no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde pueda estar tu irritante amiguita!" gritó en respuesta. "¿Y qué crees? ¡Tampoco me importa!"

"Oh, ¿El gran genio del mal, Eggman, no sabe algo?" bromeó el erizo.

Eggman rió su particular risa. "¡No caeré en ese truco! Porque yo," se señaló así mismo. "fui a la Universidad. Sé cuando me están tomando el pelo." Apuntó a la mutilada entrada por la que Sonic forzó su camino. "No pude ayudarte, no me apetece pelear ahora mismo; cierra la puerta cuando salgas." Regresó su vista hacia la pantalla de su computador.

"_Qué cretino es, ese supuesto doctor."_ Dijo ofendida Tikal.

"Escucha, sabes que normalmente dejo todo pasar, pero juro que si no regresas a Amy," dijo con una sonrisa que súbitamente se transformó en una línea recta. "te asesinaré mientras duermes, Eggman." Eggman lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa burlona, pero, al notar la seriedad que el erizo tenía, una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa fueron ocultadas únicamente por un par de lentes oscuros.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó incrédulo. Sonic sólo frunció el ceño.

"Sé que me mientes, Eggman."

El científico puso una mano en su pecho, luciendo totalmente ofendido. "¿Insinúas que todo este tiempo he sabido lo que ocurrió en verdad?" no esperó una respuesta. "Me ofendes, Sonic; en serio. Si supiera lo que ha pasado, te lo diría." Su mano restante fue puesta en el aire. "Honestamente."

Sonic lo miró con sospecha y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero, justo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una voz robótica habló.

"¡Doctor Eggman!" dijo en un tono melodioso.

Un robot construido completamente con esferas llamado Orbot se presentó entusiasmado a la sala. El viejo doctor suspiró pesadamente en obvia irritación.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" se dirigió a Orbot.

"Los robots del área de Investigación quieren avisar que la ubicación exacta de Amy Rose en Mobius ha sido encontrada y que ya puede usarla como rehén para que Sonic se rinda y pueda conquistar la Tierra." Dijo desinteresadamente. "Pero no importa porque de todas maneras Sonic encontrará una forma de vencerlo. No sé ni por qué sigue intentando."

Lo que prosiguió las palabras del robot fue un silencio completo. Eggman miraba sin emoción alguna a Orbot. Sonic tenía una sonrisa creciente en su rostro. Y Orbot revisaba sus inexistentes uñas.

"Así que… ¿Mobius?" preguntó Sonic.

Antes de que Eggman pudiese decir algo, Orbot habló. "Puedes apostar, sin las Chaos Emeralds de verdad y sólo con la energía que pudimos extraerle con la máquina del otro día no nos da suficiente poder como para elegir a dónde mandar las cosas. Sólo podemos escoger lugares con registros completos, y él único que encontramos fue Mobius." Explicó a pesar de la visible ira de su creador.

"No le creas; cuando lo construí le di un nivel inhumano de imaginación. Prácticamente tiene esquizofrenia." Intentó corregir Eggman con una sonrisa falsa y un poco de sudor corriendo por su frente.

"_De acuerdo, hay que ir a Mobius, está claro, ¿Pero cómo piensas hacerlo?" _preguntó Tikal.

Sonic le dio un recorrido a la cámara dónde se encontraba con su vista.

"Si estás buscando el _Borrador Artificial de Sabandijas Útil para Retar Autoridad_, puedes dejar de hacerlo. Una vez que logra transportar algo, deja de funcionar." Avisó el doctor al notar la acción de Sonic.

Pensando que el cuarto no tenía lo que buscaba, el erizo se retiró tranquilamente de la habitación, siendo imitado por Orbot, quien fue a buscar algo más entretenido que hacer.

Confundido, Eggman regresó a su computador y ordenó que mostrara las cámaras de seguridad de su base.

Sonic seguía andando por allí, analizando cada centímetro de la base en busca del dispositivo de tele transportación.

"_¡Deja de buscar el Borrador Artificial! ¡No sirve! Aún si lo tuvieras en tus manos, no podrías hacer nada con él más que lanzarlo en furia por haberte hecho perder a tu noviecita." _Habló Eggman desde un altavoz. _"Pero_ _no lo hagas; me llevó tres años construir ese condenado aparato, y si lo rompieses, confirmarías mis estudios de que en realidad eres una horrible persona." _Continuó. _"Y de que fuiste adoptado."_

Ignorando por completo la voz ronca de Eggman, continuó con su búsqueda.

"_Ya, en serio. ¿Qué ganas con esto? Nada. Cero. Sólo pierdes tu tiempo. Así que mejor lárgate."_ Eggman siguió intentando persuadir a Sonic para que abandonara su búsqueda. _"¡Te estoy haciendo un favor! En lugar de hacerte buscar por todo el lugar, te estoy diciendo desde ahora que no te va a servir de nada."_

Sonic miró hacia el techo y vio una cámara de seguridad que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Irritado, hizo un spin dash contra ella y la destruyó.

"_Maldito erizo… Escucha, resulta que yo no estoy dentro de la cámara; estoy en otro lugar, cómodamente sentado, viéndote perder terriblemente el tiempo desde una gran pantalla. No puedes hacer daño a esta cara divina."_

* * *

"¡Sólo dame las estúpidas coordenadas!" gritó Rotor desesperado.

"¡Pero no las sé!" lloró Amy.

Después de obligatoriamente limpiar la sala principal para la gran fiesta de esa noche, Bunnie acompañó a Amy hasta el laboratorio de Rotor, pero la dejó allí, diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Las cosas pasaron bastante bien. La morsa le preguntó a Amy algunas cosas, cómo la forma en que llegó a Mobius. Preguntas relativamente sencillas. Pero finalmente llegó a la más importante. Las coordenadas de la Tierra.

Amy trató de sugerir otras preguntas antes de responder, pero Rotor insistió.

"¿No es suficiente decir que es el planeta azul en la Vía Láctea?" preguntó Amy asustada y nerviosa.

"¡Ese nombre no es un nombre universal! Lo eligieron las personas de la Tierra, sí, pero no nosotros. No tenemos registrada una galaxia llamada "Vía Láctea". Y planetas azules hay billones." Explicó frustrado.

"¿Entonces todo esto fue para nada? ¿No me vas a ayudar?" preguntó incrédula.

"Sin las coordenadas de dónde está la Tierra, no puedo ponerme a trabajar en algo que te regrese allí." Dijo, lo que decepcionó a la chica. "Pero haré lo que pueda. Quien sabe, tal vez pueda encontrar una forma de mandarte allá sin las coordenadas."

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó con una sonrisa que acaparó todo su rostro en un cambio de humor repentino. "¿Como súper-mega-serio?"

"No prometo nada, pero veré que puedo hacer…"

"¡Gracias mil, Rotor!" le dio un abrazo de duración de un segundo. "¡Eres el mejor! Juro que si no tuviera un novio, te besaría." Dijo ignorando por completo que, en realidad, su "novio" no era su novio en cualquier sentido.

"Sí, sí, sí, de nada, tu novio es genial, yo no lo soy, que felicidad, creo que ya es hora de irte." Contestó sin dar pausa entre frases.

"¡Ah, la fiesta! Lo había olvidado… En fin, de nuevo, muchas gracias. ¡Espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto, Rotor!" y se excusó del lugar.

"Cómo sea, de todas maneras no creo encontrar nada…" musitó para sí la morsa.

* * *

"_¿Sabes qué? Lo medité un poco y decidí tomar provecho de esta situación." _Anunció el Doctor mientras Sonic miraba el túnel de un elevador que estaba pisos más arriba del que estaba. _"Al fondo de ese foso, está una replica completamente funcional del Borrador Artificial… y cinco pares de tenis rojos, idénticos a los que usas. Gratis. Y todo lo que tienes que hacer para conseguirlo es saltar. Sólo eso. Hazlo."_

Sin decir palabra, Sonic partió en la dirección opuesta al foso.

"_No, no, no. Vuelve y salta allí. También hay diez chicas que no han visto un hombre en años. Y no son exigentes, eso es lo mejor. Por más gordo, feo y adoptado que estés, me parece que igual te querrán. Y, también, son gratis. Sólo salta."_

Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara del erizo, pero de ninguna manera iba a tragarse esa patraña, y continuó su camino en busca del Borrador Artificial.

"_De hecho, hay miles de cosas ahí. Cosas caras, y, por ende, muy buenas y valiosas, pero que para ti, y sólo para ti, son gratis. Sin embargo, no te los nombraré; tendrás que ir allí y descubrirlos tu mismo."_

Siguió ignorándolo.

"_Escucha, el suelo por el que vas a caminar fue muy duro de mantener limpio, con todos los robots pasando sus asquerosos pies mecánicos por ahí, pero aún así lo limpié, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque quería que la gente se sintiera bien caminando por él. Ahora imagínate mi tristeza si nadie caminara por allí. Sería un esfuerzo en vano. Y me suicidaría. Eso te gustaría, ¿no? Así que date el gustito de insultarme y no pases por allí, y mejor salta al foso. Eso me dejaría devastado. Tú sacando todas las cosas caras y lindas y yo con mi trabajo sin recompensa."_

Sonic rodó los ojos y suspiró, y prosiguió con su camino.

"_¡Tus padres! Tus padres biológicos están esperándote allí abajo también. Ellos igual son gratis. ¡Ve y dale a mamá y papá un gran abrazo y hazles saber que no fuiste a la Universidad como ellos esperaban! ¡Muéstrales que estaban en lo correcto cuando pensaron que abandonarte sería buena idea!"_

Un siseo pasó por los oídos del erizo azul.

Mirando hacia una de las paredes, encontró que uno de los paneles que la formaban estaba ligeramente levantado, dejando asomar la cabeza de Miles Prower.

Dándose cuenta de que su siseo había llamado la atención de Sonic, comenzó a susurrarle. "Ven aquí. Encontré el generador de energía de la base. Regresaremos después con un plan en lugar de venir aquí y atacar a lo loco."

"_Te puedo escuchar, zorro idiota."_ Dijo Eggman, haciendo que Tails entrara en pánico.

"¡Ah! ¡Los susurros no sirven! ¡Vamos! ¡Sube, sube, sube!" gritó esta vez extendiendo una mano para ayudar a su mejor amigo subir tan rápido como podía.

Una vez arriba, Sonic tomó a Tails por la muñeca y comenzó a correr por los angostos túneles que se encontraban entre los cuartos del edificio.

"_¿Eh? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya te fuiste? ¿Saltaste al foso y no me di cuenta?... ¿Sigues vivo?"_ preguntó Eggman desde el altavoz que, de alguna forma, todavía se escuchaba aún fuera de las cámaras.

"¡Hay una puerta al final del pasillo que está a tu izquierda! ¡Nos va a llevar al reactor de energía! ¡Entra ahí!" avisó Tails con gritos, creyendo que gracias al viento que chocaba contra ellos a un paso increíblemente veloz Sonic no podría escucharle.

Cumpliendo con lo dicho, se dirigió a la puerta.

Y, efectivamente, llegaron a la cámara central.

"_¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? Si es así, regresa al cuarto con el foso y salta. Si no, pues evidentemente no vayas."_ Siguió parloteando Eggman.

Siendo soltado por Sonic, Tails miró el gran mecanismo esférico que actuaba como "corazón" de toda la base.

"Hay un botón rojo, Sonic, al otro lado del cuarto. Quitará la energía a todo el lugar y podremos salir de aquí sin temor a que una horda de robots salga y nos trate de matar."

El erizo camino hacia el botón del que Tails hablaba y lo oprimió sin darle mucho interés.

Una explosión se produjo en la pequeña cámara, destrozando el piso en el proceso e impulsando al par de héroes hacia su perdición. Tails intentó volar, pero las ondas de la explosión le impedían estabilizarse lo suficiente para intentarlo.

La peculiar risa de Eggman inundó todo el lugar.

"_¿Verdad que soy un genio? ¡Una trampa, el botón era una trampa! ¡Y el reactor de energía era sólo un holograma! ¡Y no la vieron venir!" _rió Eggman.

Finalmente, Tails logró propulsarse con sus colas para volar y sujetar a Sonic un poco antes de chocar con el duro y frío suelo.

Aterrizaron en una cámara vacía y de dimensiones pequeñas. Miraron a su alrededor en búsqueda de una salida, pero una voz monótona les interrumpió.

"_Iniciando proceso de Evaporización en tres… dos… uno…"_

Atendiendo al llamado, un largo y fino tubo envuelto en cables descendió del techo con un aparato mucho más pequeño conectado a su extremo.

Dicho aparato, Sonic reconoció, era el Borrador Artificial.

"_¡Sorpresa!" _gritó Eggman todavía desde un par de bocinas. _"Me lo inventé todo. El Borrador Artificial funciona más de una vez. ¡Y tiene un modo de Evaporización también! ¡Y esa modalidad no necesita de la energía de las Chaos Emeralds!" _continuó felizmente. _"Sí. Pude haber evaporado a Rose; ese era mi plan, en realidad, pero Orbot me convenció que tele transportarla y usarla de rehén era mucho mejor idea."_

Láser tras láser comenzaron a ser disparados. Sonic los esquivaba fácilmente; Tails, sin embargo, era otra historia…

"¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sonic!" gritaba Tails evitando por los pelos los rayos mortales.

"_¡No se muevan! No tienen que mover ni un músculo para que les den los rayos lásers. Los diseñé para que ustedes puedan sentarse y relajarse mientras el fiel Borrador Artificial hace su trabajo. Comodísimo."_

"¡Tails!" llamó Sonic, y, una vez que el susodicho volteó a verlo, apuntó con la cabeza los cables que soportaban la máquina. El zorro entendió de inmediato y corrió hasta Sonic, tomándole las manos y elevándose hasta la parte del techo de la que colgaba el láser.

Justo como querían, un láser fue dirigido hacia esa zona. La máquina entera comenzó a desaparecer.

Tails balanceó a Sonic y lo arrojó hasta el Borrador Artificial, agarrándolo antes de que fuera evaporizado también.

"_¿Qué…? ¿Qué diablos hicieron?" _preguntó perplejo el Doctor. _"¿Quién lo diría? Conseguiste el Borrador Artificial…"_ Tres aplausos lentos y pausados se escucharon. _"Te odio. Y no sólo porque me has demostrado que te da igual lo mucho que me esfuerce con mis trampas, sino que también por gordo, feo y adoptado… Imbécil. Y a tu amigo, el zorro, igual. Los dos son horribles, horribles personas. Ojalá caigan en un foso. Uno con únicamente piso en el fondo, sin cosas caras y valiosas."_

Decidiendo no prestarle atención al discurso de Eggman, procedieron a retirarse de los cuarteles del Doctor.

* * *

_En verdad lamento no haber subido este capítulo la semana pasada, pero hubo una falla en la conexión de internet y no pude hacerlo… En fin…_

**Hecho Curioso: **El Borrador Artificial de Sabandijas Útil para Retar Autoridad tiene por siglas "BASURA".

_Puede que no me haya hecho lo suficientemente clara con el asunto del Borrador Artificial de Sabandijas Útil para Retar Autoridad. O el hecho de que todo está relacionado con las Chaos Emeralds... Como no pienso dedicar un capítulo a explicarlo, en mi perfil ondré el lunes más o menos de que va el tema._

_Terminé de jugar _Portal 2 _hace una semana. Increíble juego, la verdad. Si han jugado _Portal 1 _o _2_, se darán cuenta de que todas las partes con Sonic (casi todo el capítulo) son… Portalísticos. Sonic casi no habla, como Chell, la protagonista de Portal; Eggman habla por altavoces para tratar de hacer que te rindas y te ve por medio de videocámaras, como GLaDOS; y Tails trata de ayudarte a escapar por la zona entre las "cámaras de prueba" mientras Tikal no para de hablar, ajena a lo que ocurre en tu aventura, sin hacer mucho para ayudarte, ambos como Wheatley. Hasta Eggman es un tanto como Wheatley._

_Este fue, me atrevo a decir, el capítulo con el que más me he divertido. Los diálogos de Eggman me encantaron. En serio, son un mundo de locura esas palabras._

_Por cierto, ¿les recuerda a algo todo lo que dijo Tikal al comienzo del capítulo?... Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. Pensaba añadir que lo único que podría matar a Sonic sería "un demonio lo suficientemente malo que ninguna boca se atrevería a posarse en su cara" en referencia a Mephiles._

_Este capítulo estuvo centrado en Sonic, pero el siguiente lo estará en Amy. Porque en el siguiente capítulo veremos la fiesta, ¡la cual tendrá un invitado sorpresa!_

_Que nota de autor más estúpidamente larga…_


End file.
